happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Uhohspaghhetiohs
Hey, I ike HTF alot!! I have a few OCs but most of them are mainly Marvel based. Here is a list: Webb (based of spider-man, he is the HTF universe's Spidey) Lec (Based on Electro, Electro's Counterpart in HTF) Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 02:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Uhohspagghetiohs Episodes Sure you can add your episodes, only if they're full episodes. There are separate pages for HTF Break, Love Bites, and Kringles. They were all once on a single page, but I moved them since it was getting crowded and long to load. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. - You might want to try making your episodes a bit longer (except for HTF Break, Love Bites, and Kringles). Character Suggestions Any character suggestions based on Marvel Characters? I will not ACCEPT any PUNISHER based OC suggestions!!! I can't make a Punisher-based OC unless he uses guns. Yes. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, what marvel character do you want my next OC to be based on? Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 17:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs I don't know. But speaking of which, Phineas and Ferb is getting a Marvel crossover episode this summer. Proof is here. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You have to add categories to your articles, man. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Me =\= Vandal I didn't mean to! It was accident, I saw a blank spot and decided to add Pierre, I am so sorry Fine, I forgive you. Just don't do it again. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 01:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hail Spiderman Sure he can. Heck, put Eejit in it too. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) You can start by writing what you thought of for the plot. Then I'll try to finish where you left off. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:55, March 13, 2013 (UTC) By the way... Can you help complete the previous season (Season 35) by making some of the unmade episodes? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) OkUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 01:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs Go ahead. By the way, I already added Kiwi x White Kiwi on Couplings page. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Characters based on Spider-Man They do seem like crossovers if you think about it. They may not have the same names as the original characters, but they have identical descriptions. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Actually not really. This is how my OCs work: Consider every universe different. The HTF universe is one of them. The cross over characters come from the real world, but my OCs are the Counterparts to the marvel characters of our universe. and they don't really have identical descriptions. You shouldn't make too much characters based on spider-man (unless altering their descriptions a bit more). Or people might think you're plagiarizing. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Lord O' Darkness. My Marvel based OCs will have more altered descriptions. But I will also clarify if anyone calls me a copycat like this guy. Re: Bye Bella What happened? Are you leaving the wiki?? 17:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC)